The Emerald Eyes
by cellie6135
Summary: Ten years after the tragedy at Merry Mobian's Diner that ripped at the city's heart, Miles "Tails" Prower, whose father owns half of the restaurant, gets him a job as a technician for the diner's animatronic mascots...
1. Desperation

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

Cold sweat trickling down his neck and his hands shaking, Miles 'Tails' Prower waited in the upstairs office of the Merry Mobian Diner. Tails was an eighteen year old fox with a unique genetic mutation giving him two tails instead of one. He had mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails and blue eyes.

The noise of cheering children echoed faintly from downstairs and the only other sound was the typing of the assistant at her desk.

The two-tailed fox anxiously glanced at the large clock over the boss' assistant's desk. He was five minutes early for his meeting with the manager of this restaurant, his dad's business partner. Just because this guy worked with his dad for more than ten years didn't mean he'd hire the teenager on the spot, so Tails wanted to make a good first impression.

The cold pit of worry in his stomach continued to churn and twist until he was certain it'd burst out of him in a bloody mess.

A few days ago, his father had encouraged him to apply for this job. He was tired of his eighteen year old son just lounging around the house, doing nothing, not bringing any money in whereas his parents were working their asses off to pay their bills. The kitsune was on his last 20 dollars, even his mother was getting a bit frustrated in him, he needed a miracle if he didn't want to be on the streets.

He really, really needed this job.

The job his dad was pitching to him was for a technician to maintain and repair the restaurants systems during the night after all the children and other staff members left, ready for the next day. Since he majored in his mechanics and science classes and graduated college at the amazing age fifteen, his father assumed it would be the perfect job for him.

He had to admitted, it sound alright, he might actually like this job.

Tails had just thrown on his smartest suit he had grabbed from the back in his rotting closet. The dusty suit hadn't been washed or worn in a long while and it slightly smelled funny. He'd given his bright orange fur a quick wash and brush but it didn't help. He was surprised that his parents even let him out of the house dress like that.

He'd be amazed if anyone in their right mind would even think to hire him looking as rough as this, whether he's his business partner's son or not.

The time was getting closer. Tails had all of his fingers and toes, even his twin tails, crossed in utter desperation. This had to work, it had to. The door to the office suddenly opened and the kitsune immediately shot to his shaking feet. An old squirrel emerged from the dark office in a wheelchair. He greeted the nervous teen with a firm, yet gentle, handshake and led him into his office.

This was his father's business partner, Nigel Acorn.

Nigel was a brown squirrel with light blue eyes. He had two tones of brown fur, and auburn hair and eyebrows, starting to turn grey. He had a skinny frame from his old age as he slumped in his squeaky wheel chair.

"Ah, Miles Prower, we meet at last." He smiled as he rolled up to his desk.

"I-It's a pleasure, sir." He stammered as politely as possible.

"Come on in lad. Please, take a seat." He chuckled and Tails slowly slumped into the seat, trying to wipe off a few beads of sweat without the old squirrel noticing. Things seemed to be going well so far. "So, Miles, you're applying for the technician job?"

"Y-Yes sir" He replied, trying to speak as confidently as he could. "I um, I could really use the job, s-sir."

"That's the kind of attitude we want, when can you start?" Nigel smiled and Tails' mouth almost fell open. Had he just been given the job barely a minute into the interview?

"R-really…?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course!" He laughed. "I think you're just what we're looking for, and I'm not just giving it to you because you're my partner's son."

The kitsune had a hard time fighting the grin off his face while Nigel gave him a contract. A small part of him argued that this was too easy, that he'd barely asked him any questions. But he really needed this job. All it would take now was to sign this contract In his mind, he pleaded that it wasn't some sick joke the universe.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

With a flourish, he signed his name and handed the contract back. Clapping his hands together heartily, Nigel leaned over the table and shook the teen's hand again.

"Welcome aboard Miles!"

"Th-thank you, sir!" He smiled. "But please, you can call me Tails."

"Of course Tails, now, you go on and wait outside. I'll get your uniform and give you a little lay of the land." He said and Tails nodded quickly and left the office.

It was all he could do to avoid fist pumping the air in triumph. Nigel emerged from his office moments later. He carried a plastic washing bag with some freshly washed clothes. They consisted of a blue shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back, black pants, a belt with a torch, keys, and a taser attached and a black cap.

"This'll be your uniform." He said and lifted up a red tool box. "These will be your tools to carry out your job and you can find any spare parts in the backstage and props room."

"Th-Thank you, sir."

"Eager to get started, eh?" He laughed. "That's the way! Come on, I'll show you where you'll be working."

Still revelling in utter relief, Tails closely followed him back into the elevator and downstairs. The main restaurant had pale red walls with purple and white floor tiles. There were children drawings all over the walls and directions to the main area and the bathrooms.

"It's an easy enough job. This here's your security monitor." He explained. "Just make sure that all the systems and machines are in working order before we open up again by morning."

"Um, right."

"Don't worry, Tails. This restaurant's not had a problem in years. You should be fine, probably be a bored night."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Exactly. Now, a bit of fair warning: you shouldn't try and examine the animatronics until the day staff start to arrive."

"W-What?"

"Let me show you who I'm talking about." The squirrel said and he led Tails towards the main body of the restaurant.

The curtains had been shut and the ceiling lights had been dimmed to provide darkness for the show and the scent of freshly cooked fast food was making the teen's stomach rumble in hunger. Collections of excited, cheering children and teens all directing their attention at the brightly lit stage illuminated in the dark.

Moving a bit jerkily on it were three animatronic Mobians.

They all were hedgehogs. The center one was a blue hedgehog with a red guitar and a brown neck scarf. It was almost the spitting image of a real Mobian, however, it was made of a form of metal that behaved like flesh and fur. By comparison, the robot's body and quills had recesses and bolts along the lines of it's framework.

It also had gray metal where it's chest was, black shoulder and leg joints, and completely glowing light blue eyes with only slightly brighter irises.

Like Tails, it wore gloves and shoes with cuffs, both of which were made from some type of flexible, light gray metal. To the blue hedgehog's left was a green hedgehog with some large drums in front of it. It's quills ware shaggier than the other two hedgehogs. It wore a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack.

Its left ear was pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a kind of 'punk' style.

To the right of the stage was a pink/purple hedgehog with a silver keyboard in front of it. It had fuschia pink fur, pink hair in a style of curly spikes and a full fringes. It wore a small dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a dark pink like red sleeveless top. The two sections were separated by a golden belt that formed a pointed shape at the front with a small green circle in the center of the belt.

It wore long purple gloves that went up to the elbows.

These robots were designed to entertain the children with children songs and a few new hits that had been downloaded into them regularly.

 _"Hey there kids!"_ Called the blue hedgehog in a cheery tone. _"You all having fun?"_

The kids all cheered in response. Their parents seemed rather unsettled by the performers.

 _"Sick little dudes!"_ The green hedgehog laughed in a laid back, slacker, surfer voice. _"We wouldn't be doing our jobs right if ya didn't!"_

 _"And are you all enjoying the food?"_ Asked the other hedgehog in a gentle, sisterly voice and another cheer was raised. _"Well, I sure am glad to hear that, we wouldn't want you kids going hungry!"_

Most of the kids laughed and some of teens giggled. The parents and older teens largely rolled their eyes and Tails almost found himself laughing at the robots. But he wanted to continue making a good impression on Nigel, so he resisted. He knew their names already; the blue one was Sonic, the pink one was Sonia and the green one was Manic.

As they launched into another catchy little number for their audience, Nigel led him into another area of the building.

This was a reserved area for children's birthday parties. There wasn't a party on today so the room was dark, empty and silent. Tails found it a bit unnerving as he'd only ever been in that room during a party, where it was full of lights, kids running around, presents, food, music. There were a few tables, some banners, confetti and colourful balloons around.

At the other end of the room was a smaller stage than the one in the main room.

On it were two robots, a female cat and a male hedgehog. The hedgehog was a very light gray, almost white, colour with white fur on it's chest surrounding its neck. It has two large spines at the back of it's head, while at the front of it's forehead there were five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of its ears.

It wore black boots, gold bracelets and a dark blue shirt.

The cat animatronic was lavender-furred and the tip of it's tail dark purple. It's fur was longer on each side of it's head and it swiped slightly upwards. It had four plumes of 'hair' done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. It wore a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs were fuzzy and white.

It's outfit was generally accented in pinks and reds, including it's high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on its forehead.

These animatronics were called Silver and Blaze. After showing him around the empty private party room, Nigel took him to the large room next door where Tails could hear loud music playing. The second they stepped inside, Tails flinched when he was suddenly blasted with blaring music and flashing lights. This room was more of a disco designed for the older kids and teens with a large, flashing dance floor, disco ball and giant speakers.

On a stage, behind a fake DJ setup, was another animatronic.

It was an animatronic bat with snowy white fur and endowed female features. It had large pointy ears on top of its head, small fangs poking out of its mouth, a short tail and a pair of medium sized black wings on it's back. Only it's head appeared to have white fur on its body. It's short white hair flared out at the back and it looked like it was designed with light blue eyeshadow, as well as bright pink lipstick.

It wore black, leather shorts, tall black boots with went up to its knees with hot pink soles, and a sparkling black and blossom pink sequin tube top.

This animatronic was called Rouge. When the dance room was closed, Rouge was at the prize counter, there to make the children laugh as the staff handed they their gifts. Some of the stuck up mothers weren't too pleased with their young children being exposed to 'mature' content, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

After having a look around, they then moved to their finally destination, the main entrance.

There stood another animatronic who was the main form of security. It, unlike all the others, was programmed into a criminal database so it could detect a child predator a mile away and if anyone attempted to steal something, this robot would raise the alarm. It also had a facial recognition software that allowed it to identify who comes in with who and makes sure any child leaves with that person.

This animatronic's name was Shadow.

It was a tall black hedgehog with crimson red stripes on its quills, around the edges of its eyes and on its arms and legs. He had patch of white fur on its chest and six quills on its head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, two spines on its back and a small tail. It wore white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues with matching large shoes.

On each of its wrists and its ankles, it wore a single shiny gold ring.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Tails noticed that for some reason they all had those rings on them. It also wore a black hat and jacket that reminded Tails of what a security guard would wear. Unlike the others, however, there was something about this robot that made him nervous.

"Quite something, aren't they?" Nigel suddenly said, causing the kitsune to jump slightly.

"Y-Yes, sir." He agreed.

"Yes, indeed. The kids and families might be the life and soul of this place, but these robots are the ones they mostly come to see, they're the heart of the restaurant." He remarked wistfully. "That's what I'm trusting you and the rest of the staff with here, Tails, the heart of this place."

"Y-You mean… them?"

"I do." He nodded. "While most of your job will be to maintain all the buildings systems, it'll be your responsibility to make sure nothing happens to these robots while the doors are closed. Keep an eye on 'em, make sure they don't go anywhere and that nothing happens to 'em, if something did happen to them I don't think this place would survive."

Tails wanted to say something about that.

He wanted to say that they were just machines that could be replaced if something happened to them and that taking care of them would be nothing challenging. But the tone in Nigel's voice told him they had some value. Whether it was nostalgia or something to do with people forming attachments to things, he didn't know.

Either way, he nodded.

"I'll do my best, sir." He promised.

"It means a great deal to me to hear that from you, Tails, you father was right about you." Nigel smiled as he patted his shoulder. "Right, I'll let you get on your way. Your shift starts at ten, so make sure you're here sharp."

"Understood, sir."

"Good." He smiled before heading back up to his office.

Tails watched him go and looked at his uniform again. He grinned once more that he had a job again, now he might finally earn some money to get his parents off his back and it was a nice to work in friendly little place like this. Even if the robots were kind of freaky, especially that security one. But things were starting to look up for him.

A shiver suddenly went up his spine.

Looking around, he saw nothing. Just the kids, the parents, and the characters playing on stage. His eyes stopped travelling around the room and lingered on the lit up stage. He held them, blinked a couple of times, but brushed it off with a shrug. It was probably nothing, he thought to himself. Just seeing things, probably still had some nerves for that morning.

Even so, he could have sworn that, for a brief moment there, one of them wasn't looking out at the crowd...


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

Like for his interview, Tails was there early for his first. It wasn't like he had much to do before coming here anyway, he'd just been at home, doing some independent research on the restaurant. It turned out it used to be almost non-existent before the robots. After the company created the animatronics, families and their kids came from all over the country to see the characters perform and have a good time.

Now, its reputation had become almost world famous.

But apparently there had been an incident with one of the robots a few years age, but it was hard to find anything concrete as the restaurant had done quite a bit to smooth it over and cover it up. But what he had gathered was something had happened to one of the kids there and whatever it was, it hadn't done the restaurant any favours.

From there, it was hard to find anything recent.

There were some accounts from people who'd apparently worked there, the same position as him. But they all seemed to be weird stories about what happened after dark. But he dismissed it. He'd just got this job, and he needed it. There was no one there at the restaurant when he got there. Nigel's office was empty and it seemed the cleaners had been by.

He moved to the back of the restaurant and pulled out the recorder.

Nigel had left it him on the main counter, it was supposed to properly explain the job to him. He placed his tool box on the ground and pressed the green play button on the recorder.

 _ **"Hello? Is this thing on?"** _A voice called. _**"I'm sorry I can't talk to you properly, but I need you to listen. Now, you might think I'm crazy, but I'm not!"**_

"Sure buddy." He rolled his eyes.

 _ **"Management had this other recording for you, but I taped over it. They say nothing's wrong and it's like any normal nine-five, but that's not true! These robots! They're-!"**_

Tails suddenly turned the recording off as he nervously looked around. A dull clatter got his attention. He jerked in his seat and pulled out his torch. He shone it out into the dark hallway.

"Hello?" He called out. "A-Anyone there?"

He listened carefully but there was nothing but silence. All he heard was the buzzing noise of the machines from around the building. Shrugging it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he knelt down and returned to his work. He was about to go check on the arcades when he paused. He looked up. He'd heard something.

It sounded like it came from the hallway around the corner.

He reached for the torch in his belt and flicked it on. Only an empty hall met his eyes.

"Hello?" He called, starting to grow fearful.

Cautiously, he walked down the hallway. He shone his torch down the right. Nothing. Down the right. Nothing there either. He waited a moment, shrugged and headed back to his tool box. He almost screamed when he turned around. Standing over his abandoned toolbox was a shadowy figure. It was too dark to see who it was and he didn't dare shine his torch at the person.

He silently stepped back into a janitor's closet.

He heard a pair of heavy footsteps walk right passed the door and fade away into another part of the restaurant. His heart felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. All he had was a cheap taser, he couldn't fight someone. He didn't even know how this person had gotten in. The building was securely locked up.

They used to have a night guard.

But they got rid of that job when they created Shadow. With him and his facial recognition technology, he'd be able to see an intruder in the building before the guard did and be able to silently alert the police. So he was slightly relieved at the thought that the Shadow robot had already called the police and he'd be safe.

But how long would it take them to get here?

That's when he remembered the night security job. They still had the back offices with the monitors and the cameras. If he made it to the office, he's be able to see exactly where the intruder was and if they were armed or not. After listening carefully and poking his head out the door, he was certain the coast was clear.

The office was at the other end of the hall.

He silently speed walked into the office. It was dusty and filled with cobwebs. He saw a few old school monitors that looked barely functional with a few scraps of papers and all food containers. He immediately rushed over to the monitors and almost cried when he saw that the building was still providing power to them.

Taking the camera monitor, he flipped it open.

The footage was statically and in black and white, but he could still make the footage out. The camera moved slowly from side to side, showing him the stage where Sonic, Sonia and Manic stood motionless. Their lifeless eyes stared out at the empty dining area, waiting for the show the very next day. He saw there were buttons that allowed him to switch the cameras.

Right now, the camera pointed at the stage.

Pressing a different button showed him the dining area. He quickly scrolled through the images, getting a quick mental layout before setting it back on the stage. There was no one in the building. He couldn't find anyone in the building. He just assumed that maybe they'd left the building. He knew that by now the Shadow robot had alerted the police, so all he had to do was wait.

Alone, in the empty restaurant.

It was eerie, how quiet the place was now everyone had gone. Nothing but the buzzing of the lights and the sound of Tails's own breathing. There was the brief flicker of static whenever he flipped up the monitor, but nothing else. After waiting for a while, just flicking through the cameras, he decided to check the clock.

He still four more hours to go.

There was still nothing, but as he looking through cameras, he froze. The parts and props room backstage door was swinging open in a slow motion. The fox gulped and switch the camera to that room. Nothing there either. Completely empty. Just a shelves full of parts and items for the animatronics and the staff members.

He examined the room through the camera.

There were spare costume pieces, spare endoskeletons among other things. But there was nothing else here. No intruder, no burglar, no stupid teenagers just having a laugh. Someone must have forgotten to shut it properly. Tails groaned in frustration again. He needed to get himself together. This job could be easy if he stopped jumping at his own freaking shadow all the time.

He needed to get back to his real job and check the machines.

First night and he was already scurrying up. His dad or Nigel weren't going to be impressed by this. His annoyance continued to replace his fear when he realised that he'd forgotten where he'd left his toolbox. He didn't see the need to go wandering around the building by himself when he could just look at the cameras for it.

He flipped the monitor open again and cycled between the cameras for his toolbox.

Nothing in the corridors either side of him. Not in the bathrooms. Not in the dining area. But then he realised something. Something he hadn't really noticed at first. But it filled him with almost a sense of dread that he changed the camera to the one at the stage. Sonia and Manic were present. But Sonic was missing.

The kitsune could feel his heart stop in utter horror.

He was gone. The blue hedgehog was meant to be onstage with the others and he was gone. Tails instantly came to the conclusion that the person who had broken in had stolen it? But he didn't know how had they managed to carry off a ton of metal without Tails hearing them. He almost collapsed when he realised that they must of tried to, but when they realised he was inside, they hid.

They must still be there.

Desperate, Tails went through all the cameras again. He stopped on the one in the parts room. There was Sonic, in the room. He was leaning over the table where some spare parts were. There was no one else with him as he stared directly at the camera. Panic overtook the fox's mind as he slammed the monitor down again.

He wasn't stupid, he now knew that this wasn't some break in.

The blue animatronic had moved, he had moved on his own to that back room. Maybe that had been who Tails had seen before in the dark hall. He'd been stalking with him out. He grew more scared as he thought about the other robots. He was worried that they were the same, that they could move and were hunting him.

Suddenly he heard something coming.

He looked at the monitors and almost screamed when he saw a shadow running fast in his direction. Seconds later, a rough hand grabbed his wrist and a massive thing filled his whole vision. He didn't know what it was that had grabbed him, all he acknowledged was the sound of his own screams echoing throughout the building.

This was it, this was the end of Miles 'Tails' Prower!

As his life started to flash before his eyes, Tails suddenly felt himself go limp in his captor's grip. He started to keel over as his head started swimming and his vision going blurry. He felt something catch him as faded shouting banged around his brain before he blacked out...


	3. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 3: Rude Awakening**

Tails' brain was aching as he slowly returned from the land of the living. All around him he could hear what sounded like hushed whispers. He opened one of his eyes just a fraction before shutting it tightly. There was a bright light shining down on his face, blinding him. Everything was a daze. He had no idea where he was.

Groaning, he touched his forehead.

His fur was drenched in sweat, as was most of his body. It was soaking through his uniform. He felt his torch and keys still in his belt, and that's when he remembered that he'd been at the restaurant, but what he couldn't understand was why he wasn't dead. Apart from feeling a little groggy, everything felt fine.

Had that just been a nightmare?

That must have been what happened. It had felt so real though. He slowly opened his eyes again and allowed them to adjusted to the light. His heart stopped again. The hushed whispers went silent as they stared at him. Three spiked heads were looking down at him with glowing eyes staring at him. Instead of all blue eyes, their iris had changed.

Now a pair of gold, brown and emerald eyes stared down at him

"Hey guys!" One of them suddenly shouted.

Heavy footsteps were coming their way. It sounded like they were running towards him. He vision was suddenly blocked by more heads with two pairs of blue eyes and a pair of gold ones.

"Guys, give him space!" A female voice called.

Just then the lights dimmed, allowing his to see them properly. The fox teen's high pitched scream must have shattered the glass of the arcade machines when he saw it was all the animatronics looking at him. He jumped off the table he was lying one and scrambled back and curled up in the corner as they watched him, the pink hedgehog carrying something behind her back.

"NO!" He screamed as he hid behind his arms. "Please don't! I'm so young! Don't hurt me!"

Seconds later, something damp and cool was placed against his exposed forehead and he stiffed at the contact. Whatever was holding it just stood there, not moving or saying a word.

"Now, how about you stand up so I can get a proper look at you?" The same female voice asked softly.

He stopped shaking. It didn't sound evil. It sounded friendly. Slowly, he lowered his arms and stared. All the animatronics were staring back at him with concern and slight amusement. Well, all but one. The Shadow robot was sending daggers at him.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living." Manic laughed.

"We didn't mean to scare you buddy, but you were freaking us out!"

"Yeah, we didn't expect you to almost have a stroke!" Silver exclaimed.

"I scared you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a lot! We don't have much in so this will have to do." Sonia frowned.

Blaze then placed a kids meal and a cup full of fizzy soda on the floor in front of him and they all backed up to give him space. Tails was in shock. The robots continued to stare at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me?"

"Kill you?" Sonia gasped in horror.

"You s-s-stalked me!"

"No, that was you!" Blaze glared. "This is our home and we've never seen you before and we feared the worst."

"You attacked me!"

"Okay, maybe Shadow overdid it a bit-"

"'Maybe?!'"

"Look, we're sorry, so can we start again?" Sonic said.

Tails wanted to keep on yelling, to keep the argument going, but the way they looked at him now, their eyes shimmering like that, he just couldn't stay mad at them.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves properly then?" Sonia laughed nervously. "My name's Sonia and those two are my brothers, Sonic and Manic."

"Nice to meet you buddy." Sonic smiled. "The girls are Rouge and Blaze, the shy one's Silver and the grouch over there's Shadow." He laughed.

"H-Hey... m-my name's Tails!"

"'Tails'? Ya must of had some weird parents." Manic shrugged.

"Leave him alone." Rouge hissed before smiling at the fox. "Welcome to the Merry Mobian Diner, Tails, and your a very brave kid for not bolting out the door in the first five minutes."

"Yeah, once they find out we're alive, they're off into the night." Silver sighed.

"I wonder why." Shadow muttered.

Tails had to admit that if he'd known about their free roaming mode at night thing sooner, he'd have followed in his predecessor's footsteps. The only reason he hadn't left was because he'd fainted and they were surrounding. Still, so far, he was still alive and they didn't seem evil. At least he had someone to talk to now.

"H-How are you even alive?" He gulped.

"That's kind of hard to explain." Blaze said a bit sheepishly.

"Can we come back to that one another time?" Rouge quickly said

"Why didn't Nigel tell me about this?"

"He doesn't know, nobody does because they don't believe the other guys in your job when they try and tell them, ever since Shads came and they got rid of the night guards, they've kept the cameras off so there's no evidence." Sonic shrugged.

Tails wanted to ask more questions, but a suddenly grumble from his stomach made him freeze. He looked up and saw Manic and Sonic holding in laughs as the girls sent them both glares. Very slowly, he reached forward and pulled the kid's meal and drink towards him and began to eat.

"Better?" Silver asked when he was finished.

"Yeah." He replied glumly.

"We're not gonna do anything to hurt you, promise." Blaze added

"R-Really…?"

"Yeah." Manic grinned.

"So, how about I show you around?" Sonic offered as he extended his hand to help the fox up.

"Uh, sure." He agreed as the hedgehog pulled him up. "I mean, I've seen some stuff of it on the monitors."

"That's nothing." He grinned as he began to lead the fox away. The others watched them for a moment before heading off to do their own thing...

* * *

"Welcome again to the Merry Mobian Diner. Built in 1979, it was the dream of a man to entertain and delight young children and families from all over the world." Sonic smiled. "Then, in 1983, the original owner died and a guy called Nigel Acorn took charge of the restaurant, and with a... friend, and he's the one who made us; now, on your left we have the storage closet and there's the break room..."

Tails simply listened and followed Sonic around the restaurant. Even though he already knew the lay out of the building, he didn't want to say anything incase he offended the animatronics and then they'd do something to him. He saw Rouge and Shadow just hanging out by the prize counter and he could hear the sound of pots and pans clanging around behind the doors in the kitchen so he guest one or more of them were in there.

After the tour, they circled back to the security room.

"That's all you need to know about this place." He smiled. "Any other questions?"

"I think I'm alright." He smiled weakly before checking his watch. "6:45, huh, time sure does fly." He shrugged.

"Is that the time?!" Sonic cried. "The staff and the doors open soon! I gotta get ready!"

Within seconds, he was speeding down the halls and out of sight. Tails silently watched him go and heard the faint sounds of the others talking in low whispered before he left the restaurant. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. That was just night one, and he'd barely made it through without having a stroke.

Just what the hell did the rest of the week have in store for him?...


End file.
